I Get What I Want
by rmcHolicxxx
Summary: When Sasuke was still a kid, he blackmailed a girl into marrying him...


Author's Notes: This is a Sasu/Ten/Neji fic.

Summary: When Sasuke was still a kid, he black-mailed a girl into marrying him…

Chapter 1 – The Girl

An eight year old Sasuke walked around the village, kicking rocks and squishing bugs with his foot with no mercy. His frustration and anger had gotten the better of him. He hated his brother with all his heart.

It had been a month, since Itachi killed his clan, and all that Sasuke could think about was revenge and the need to revive his clan.

He was so indulged with his thoughts that he bumped a tree. He fell backwards and covered his throbbing forehead. Tears were at the verge of spilling.

Sasuke sniffed. He can't cry. He shouldn't cry. That would make him weaker. But it was no use. He started crying really hard.

His frustration and pain caused him to cry harder. Why was Kami so cruel to him?

Suddenly, he felt a cloth wipe his tears away.

He looked up and saw a cute little girl smiling at him.

"Don't cry anymore," she said softly. "It's okay. I'll help you."

She was about to wipe away more of his tears, but he shoved her hand away.

"You can't help me with anything!" he yelled. He got up and glared at her. "What are you doing here anyway! It's 11 in the eveni-"

The girl cut him off by quickly putting a band aid on his forehead and kissing it.

Sasuke blushed. "Hey!"

The girl giggled. "You're so cute." She tapped his nose.

He blushed harder. "You're…cute…too…"

"Thank you. So what's your name?"

Sasuke stomped his foot. "You're the girl! You should tell me yours first!"

"Okay, okay, I'm Tenten. I'm 9 years old."

Sasuke frowned. "No, you're lying! Tell me you're lying!"

Tenten looked confused. "Uhmm…no, I'm not."

He glared at her again. "You can't be 9, because I'm 8! I want you to be my girlfriend!"

He blushed again, when he said that. Tenten smiled.

"I'm sorry, but I can't return your affection. You see. I like someone else."

Sasuke looked up again and frowned. "Who? Tell me!"

"Well, it's Hyuuga Neji, but don't tell him okay?"

"Hyuuga…" Sasuke murmured under his breath. An idea popped into his mind. "I'm telling him!"

"No, please don't!"

"I will unless you agree to marry me!"

"Alright, I will! Just please don't tell him!"

Sasuke grinned. He grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him.

Tenten was shocked, when Sasuke wrapped his arms around her, but she hugged him back.

"Remember, once I turn 18, we're going to be engaged. When you're 24, we're getting married," he whispered in her ear.

She swallowed and forced a smile. "Okay, I'll remember."

10 years later…

The members of Team Gai had just finished training and were having a break.

Underneath a sakura tree, Neji and Tenten were resting together.

Tenten lowered her head and placed it on Neji's shoulder. She had a sweet smile on her face.

Neji wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Neji, I love you."

"I love you too, Tenten."

From afar, a certain Uchiha was watching, green with envy. He watched as Neji caught Tenten's chin and kissed her soft, warm lips. The lips he should have been kissing. If only he weren't teamed up with Naruto and Sakura, he would have been the one holding her under the tree.

It was all that damn Hyuuga's fault.

He had to do something.

He had to separate those two, even if he had to kill. He WILL get what he wants, and what he wants is Tenten.

He had finally had his revenge, and all he had to do now was revive his clan.

Of course, being a genius, he had hundreds of plans to get what he wants, but this plan has to be tricky.

"Hey, Neji, I'm just going to get some water." He heard her say.

She got up and headed for the forest.

"Be careful." The Hyuuga said, as he re-wrapped his bandages.

Sasuke followed her into the forest near a waterfall.

When she was about to kneel down for water, he wrapped his arms around her waist and hugged her.

He felt the girl shiver in his touch. "Who are you? Please let me go."

Sasuke smelled her hair. It smelled just like cherry blossoms. "It's me."

"What?"

"It's me-your betroth. Don't tell me you already forgot about me, Tenten."

"But that was-"

"Shh…," he whispered as he played with one of her buns. "It's all the Hyuuga's fault. Don't worry. I'll make sure you forget everything about him."

He did a few hand seals in front of her.

Tenten's eyes widened.

TBC

How was the first chapter? Good? Bad? Please review. Also vote for your chosen pairing. Sasu/Ten or Neji/Ten?


End file.
